As is known, electrical feed-through assemblies are used in some applications under harsh environmental environments. For example, underwater electrical feed-through assemblies are used underwater in a variety of applications and to great depths and associated great pressures. Underwater, and in any high pressure fluid environment, it is recognized to be a very difficult problem to achieve an electrical feed-through assembly that does not leak, particularly when the electrical feed-through assembly is exposed to the high pressure environment for long periods of time, for example, for twenty years.
Conventional rubber O-ring seals are known to be able to survive high pressure environments without substantial leakage for shorter periods of time, but it is known that such seals tend to leak over longer periods of time.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an electrical feed-through assembly that can survive exposure in a high pressure liquid, for example, seawater at least 9000 psi, for substantial periods of time, for example, twenty years, without substantial leakage of the high pressure liquid into or through the electrical feed-through assembly.